


From Merlin to Arthur and Back Again

by aris_estelle, avalon_magic



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, Bradley James - Freeform, Cabbagehead, Clotpole, Colin Morgan - Freeform, Dear Dollophead, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Poems, M/M, Merlin is Older than Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Bradley James, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Merlin (Merlin), POV Multiple, dollophead, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aris_estelle/pseuds/aris_estelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalon_magic/pseuds/avalon_magic
Summary: A short poem from Merlin to Arthur, and a matching one that Arthur writes back.Arthur is looking down on Merlin from Avalon. He wishes he could go back, but it's not his time yet. He's watched Merlin grow old, and then young, and then old again. Arthur wishes he could've lasted ten more seconds with Merlin, just so he could say the eight letters that he so desperately wanted Merlin to hear him say: I love you.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	From Merlin to Arthur and Back Again

Arthur is looking down on Merlin from Avalon. He wishes he could go back, but it's not his time yet. He's watched Merlin grow old, and then young, and then old again. Arthur wishes he could've lasted ten more seconds with Merlin, just so he could say the eight letters that he so desperately wanted Merlin to hear him say: I love you.  
Time passes slowly in Avalon as Arthur waits for him time to come, when Albion needs him most. He passes the time with poetry, and he writes all of it to Merlin. If only he could see Arthur now... he would be so proud. 

Have You Forgotten (to my dearest Merlin)

love will make you  
hate can break you  
i see you pass coffee shops  
lemondrops  
watch the sunset over the rooftops  
watch the sun and shadows dance  
with my last breath i lost my chance  
so wait  
dont close the book  
i dont want our story to end  
so wait  
dont close your eyes  
i wont leave you alone again  
i thought i found my heart  
but then i found you  
scared of your magic  
but fell under your spell  
and i wish i could tell  
you how much  
i love you  
but its gonna be okay  
dont let anyone take my place  
because youll see my face  
again  
i promise this isnt the end 

Merlin has grown old in London. Camelot is no more, he watched it crumble. He sits day after day in the same coffee shop, looking out the window at the dried up lake that used to be where Avalon was. He thinks of Arthur, he's vowed never to forget Arthur, and he wishes Arthur had lasted just ten more seconds so Merlin could tell him the eight letters he wished Arthur could've heard him say: I love you.  
Time passes slowly in London as Merlin waits for his King to return, and he passes the time with poetry, and he writes all of it to Arthur, hoping that he can see it somehow. If only he could see Merlin... he would be so proud. 

I Haven't Forgotten (to my King)

my king  
ive been waiting for you  
its been so long  
is it time for our story to end forever  
tears of sorrow, pain  
remember what mattered  
hopes are shattered  
are you coming back  
will i see your face again  
days go by ever so slowly  
time is ticking towards its end  
minutes are years  
filled with silent tears  
i havent forgotten  
have you?


End file.
